Pingu Gets a Bicycle
Pingu Gets a Bicycle (also known as Pingu Gets a Bike or Pingu and the Gift) is the 20th episode of the second season which was first broadcast on August 17, 1994. Summary Pinga is playing happily with her teddy and toy pram when Pingu zooms up on his new scooter. Pinga immediately switches her attention to the scooter and really wants a go. She offers to let him play with her stuff if she can ride on the scooter but Pingu declines. Pinga tries to shake Pingu off, but Pingu scoots off. Then Dad comes home on the tractor sledge, and Pinga rushes over to greet him. Dad gives her a ride up the drive on the tractor sledge, but he is not looking where he is going and runs over Pinga's new toys, smashing them to pieces. Poor Pinga is inconsolable to the extent of crying her eyes out against the wall, while Mum tells her husband off for his carelessness. Pingu arrives back to see the broken toys and goes indoors to find Pinga is still sobbing, so he tries to cheer her up. He tries playing his drum to no avail. Mum tries tempting Pinga with a lollipop, giving Pingu one as well for trying to help, but Pinga still continues to shed tears with her face to the wall. Pingu then gathers up a load of other toys in a cart and offers them to Pinga, but she refuses and knocks the cart over. Meanwhile, Dad has snuck out of the igloo, feeling most ashamed of himself for destroying Pinga's toys. He makes a beeline for the toy shop and buys a blue rabbit in gift wrapped box. When he arrives back home, he presents Pinga, but this is still not good enough. As Pinga starts crying again and Mum and Dad start to argue once more, Pingu thinks that he may have the answer. He rushes back outside and fetches his scooter. When he tells Pinga she can have a go, she cheers up immediately. Pingu makes sure there is a clear path for Pinga and then she sets off at top speed. Then Pingu scoots into the towel hanging out to dry on the washing line and, not knowing where she is going, hits a bump, falls off and ends up buried in the snowman which collapses ontop of her. Pingu digs for Pinga and she pops up laughing and crowing for another go. Pingu gives his little sister a big hug, happy that she is happy. Characters *Pingu *Pinga *Mum *Dad Trivia *Despite discarding it in this episode, the blue rabbit becomes one Pinga's favourite toys in future episodes. Goofs *When Dad opens the box to reveal the toy rabbit, Pinga blinks with only one eye. *The title is rather misleading, because Pingu actually got a scooter. *In a close-up of Pinga stomping her feet, the pile of wood shifts slightly. Gallery film_inside_02_20.jpg|Rare Photo rare5.jpg|Rare Photo Pinga in Tears.png|Pinga in Tears Pingu US Title card 1.png|US Title Card Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes